Zoey and Loren Together again
by ellielouisebirdxD
Summary: Loren betrayed Zoey. But he had his reasons
1. Together Again

Zoey & Loren; together again

"Zoey wait! Please I need to talk to you"

Every sane part of me told me to ignore the Poet Laureate; and carry on walking. But as I'm obviously not sane I turned around and replied

"What is it Loren? Neferet send you after me. Did she?"

The pain and anger cracked through my trying to be calm voice. I also knew he could feel my pain. Obviously I had imprinted with the biggest jerk I could of. Sigh.

"Please can we go somewhere and talk"

I suppose that was a good idea. Everybody could see us. And if they couldn't see they could hear. I should be used to it. But it still annoyed me. As I've said before sometimes being me sucks.

"Let me explain. Please Zoey. Just half an hour"

Fed up of being stared at for every move I make. I agreed. I really thought that he couldn't say anything to make me change my mind. I was positive that I wouldn't forgive him. He had hurt me too much; and yet I still couldn't hate him. Not yet anyway.

He pulled me into the nearest classroom (Neferet's obviously) and looked at me. I recognized it straight away. It was the look of complete sadness he had given me when we had talked about us being together. I saw (well I thought I saw) a tear fall from his eye as he started to speak

"I know that you won't believe me; but I really did fall for you. That wasn't apart of the act. Everything I said I meant. I hate how much I have hurt you. And I know I should of told you about Neferet from the start. But I couldn't Zoey. I was and still am trapped. I didn't want to use you. "

"Then why? I gave you everything. I thought that we were in love Loren. I ruined my relationship with Heath and Erik. Because I thought we were meant to be together. Do you have any idea how I feel?"

I wanted to stop. I knew that most of the corridor would be listening. Sigh. Okay that is so me. Thinking about everyone listening while I should be screaming at Loren.

"I feel stupid and embarrassed. You claim that love me and you did that to me. Just give me a reason. A real reason. Not some stupid excuse Loren. Tell me the truth for once."

Tears rolled down my cheek and I didn't even try to stop them. I wanted him to see how he'd completely destroyed me.

"Neferet is a very powerful woman. Someone you wouldn't want to piss of. And you wouldn't want her to find out about you having feelings for the one person who had dared to piss her off. But you already know this. Don't you Zoey – my love."

His eyes were searching mine; while he wept away my tears with his hand. Yes his touch still made me weak. And yes I loved the way it felt. Which makes me an idiot; I know!

The innocent little boy look was back. But I didn't completely understand what he was saying.

"Pissing Neferet of is never a good idea. But…"

Fear filled me up inside. As I started to understand Loren's sad look and wise words. He really did love me. Neferet had bullied him into hurting me. She had used him as a weapon against me.

Loren nodded.

"Shes a bitch! Baby; she really is."

"When and how did she find out Loren?"

I was confused. But I also wanted to hurt Neferet bad. I wanted to show her that she wouldn't get away with all of the crap she's been up to in god knows how long.

"By the tree; when I wrote that poem. She watched us. Like the creep that she is. When I tried to deny it; she knew I lying. I thought that I could help protect you if I did as she said. You're my life Zoey Redbird. You always will be."

Instantly I started to feel better. Stupidly. Then I thought of Neferet. What am I going to do about her. I knew Loren sensed where my thoughts were; because he was soon by my side telling me not to worry about it.

"I've fallen for you Loren. I need to be with you. And I cannot change that if I wanted to."

I smiled at the way he looked when I said that, and then at what he said afterwards.

"D'you think I would allow you to love. My life isn't the same without you. And I won't fight what I feel for you. I will not lose you because of hateful Neferet. I won't lose you for anyone.

I took his face in my hands and his arms were around me again.

"I need you by my side for this. I need someone to completely support me when I fight her; when I finish this once and for all."

Then I kissed him with as much passion as I could. I felt his joy at our reunion and mine reflected it. I loved him with everything I had. I needed him because he was my life as I was his. He pulled away.

"Let's really make love. Now that truth is out."

I had no answer other than to take of his shirt. He smiled his heart melting smile. And we made love again. This time with no interruptions until we were fully clothed…

And yes it was Erik.


	2. Eriks Judgement

Zoey and Loren; Together Again

Chapter 2

"Erik"

Again we had been caught by my now ex-boyfriend. He was shocked; I could tell. How much of the conversation had he heard? I couldn't tell. Though, by the look on his face he knew that Loren had betrayed me. And he knew I had chosen to forgive him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had left"

I was confused; as always.

"Zoey are you deaf? He's just admitted to using you. He admitted to betraying you. And you still choose him"

I saw the anger in his eyes. I saw something that hadn't been there before. Hate.

"I don't get it Zoey. You still let him fuck you after everything he's done."

Erik's judgement hurt me. But he didn't understand the love I had for Loren. Someday he will. I hope

"We're imprinted"

Loren and I replied at the same time.

"She knows how much I hate myself for hurting her; because she can feel it. Unlike you Erik Night! I know what she is thinking when she thinks it. I don't have to ask her constant questions to know that she needs comforting. I love her and she knows how much."

I felt the anger Loren was controlling under his skin. As I knew he felt mine. Erik knew nothing about us.

"Please leave Erik. This is hurting both of us; I didn't want to hurt you. Honestly I didn't. But me and Loren isn't like me and you or even me and Heath. I'm sorry. But this is they way it is now"

My voice was breaking in places; but I knew that if I stopped I would never get to tell Erik this.

"I will always love you in a way. As I will Heath. But it isn't enough compared to what I have with Loren. I'm sorry"

I began to sob again. Tonight had been a long night but there was so much I still had to do. From the corner of my eye I saw Erik challenging Loren. But I knew Loren wouldn't respond. He was too busy comforting me to notice. He then looked up at my ex and said.

"Leave! Before you hurt Zoey. You don't know anything about us. And I understand that you are upset. But – as you've heard – I love Zoey and she loves me.

He began to turn but stopped and looked Loren dead in the eye.

"You ever hurt her like that again and I'll kill you myself. You act like you are so special; but really you're a jerk. You don't deserve her Blake."

And then he walked out for of the House of Night for good.

Next I had to phone Heath. Sigh. I need to check he is alright. I've hurt him as well. I didn't know where my phone was. So I was surprised to see one in my hand. I looked up questioningly and I saw Loren smile slightly.

"I knew you would want to check on him. It's only fair that I let you. We need to talk later. So erm... meet me in my room in an hour."

He kissed my head lightly and left me alone to phone Heath. But first I had to figure out what I was going to say. He's going to hate me. I knew that. Even if we weren't actually together; he believed that we were. And I had cheated on him. With a vampyre.

I picked up the phone and dialled his number deciding to let him talk first. This way she would know how he felt before she made an ass of herself. Sigh.

This will be complicated. As the sound of the phone ringing began she wondered if he would pick up or if he even knew that the imprint had broken. He had to didn't he. It would have been painful; how could he ignore that.

But it was Heath she was thinking about. And he could have been sleeping.

And then the tone stopped and heath picked up the phone.

"Hello Zoey"


	3. Phoning Heath

Phoning Heath

"So you're not dead then?"

His question shocked me. A lot.

"No, why would you think that?"

I asked. Slightly alarmed and not completely understanding what was going through Heaths head.

"I thought you were dead. It was the only way I could explain the pain."

His voice changed.

"What's happened; why can't I feel you anymore Zoey? Why do I feel strangely empty?"

Okay so he hadn't been asleep; and he had noticed something was missing. That helps. Kinda. Would he except that we were over this time though; even if he couldn't deny the imprint had gone. Would he accept me and Loren? That was a stupid question; of course he wouldn't. He never did.

"The imprint has been broken. That's was the pain was – I'm sorry you had to feel that. But there is nothing between us anymore.

I said. He needed me to be straight with him now. I had lied enough to everyone. Especially Heath and Erik; maybe Heath even more that Erik.

"What happened? What do you mean? Why is it broken?"

He sounded even worse that before. Obviously he was going to take this badly. But I hadn't thought it would be this bad.

"I've imprinted with someone else. Someone that is good for me. I told you plenty of times that we shouldn't be together; that you'd end up getting hurt Heath."

I hated the way I had to be harsh. But I knew it was the only way he would listen.

"It isn't Erik before you ask. I've hurt him as well as you."

The other end of the phone was silent. It scared me; more than Erik's hate. It scared me even more that Neferet. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Because the Heath I know doesn't go into shock.

"Heath! Talk to me?"

"Why, Zoey? I don't get it. Why aren't I good enough?"

I wasn't sure what to say. How did I explain Loren and I over the phone. I needed Loren now. I needed him to help me explain

"I can't do this over the phone. Its not right; I'm not sure how to explain Loren and I like this. Its complicated."

Sigh. I really thought this would be easier. I thought that this phone-call was going to be easy; how wrong I was.

"I need you to meet Loren. I need you too see how we are together. Just like Erik did."

I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy meeting. But I also knew that if me and Loren didn't meet him; he would never understand. I couldn't leave Heath hanging. Not with out history.

"Huh. I should of guessed that Erik would know before me. I guess all I've ever been to you is a blood doner."

"No Heath! Its never been like that. I care about you. It just isn't enough. Please meet us."

I sobbed. I'd really hurt him. I could hear it in his voice. Why is it everything I touch gets destroyed.

"I'm sorry. I know Zoey. We'll meet. But first who is Loren."

What was that in his voice?

"Loren Blake. He's a vampyre. One that's already been through the change. Its one of the reasons he is perfect for me. He knows what I'm going through; because he's been there himself."

I knew that fact that I had imprinted with a vampyre would have shocked him. He didn't know much about us. So I knew he would think it was impossible.

"Fine; star bucks in 2 hours."

And then Heath hung up.

I ran to Loren's Apartment; we had to get out of the House of Night. Which meant we had to talk to Neferet.

"Loren! Where are you?"

I had to talk to him quickly; we had to make a plan. He walked out of his bedroom and was by my side in minutes.

"What is it baby?"

He said; running his hands through my hair.

"Something is bothering you; I can tell."

"We need to get outta here. I told Heath we would meet him. I couldn't explain over the phone. I didn't think he would understand"

Panicking a little as I replied. How the hell were we supposed to get out of here? I searched his eyes trying to figure out away of getting out without involving Neferet. I felt his fear; I really didn't want to do this.

"Lets go see Neferet then. Together. We can pretend that we have worked out our differences. We can say you have forgiven me for cheating on you."

It made sense; I knew it did. Scared the hell out of me though.

"Don't worry. Us meeting with Heath and you finishing him will fit right into her plans. She wants you alone. Which she thinks you are."

"But what do we say. How do we explain ourselves? And my forgiveness? Loren I'm scared."

I was telling the truth; facing Neferet scared the hell out of me.

"It'll be fine. I promise"

He assured me as we made our way to Neferet's apartment (hell in other words). He never let go of me; even though we passed many of the teachers; he didn't care about the whispers coming from them. He just held me and told me not to worry.

When we reached her floor I stopped. Not wanting to go any further. I really didn't want to see her. I heard a chair move and her shoes moving across the floor. She knew we were there; and she was coming to us. I suddenly felt inspired.

"Go along with me"

I whispered to Loren.

And as her figure appeared in the doorway; I felt surprisingly confident…


	4. Convincing Neferet

Convincing Neferet

I walked over to where she was standing and bowed respectfully. I sensed her shock; I felt Loren's shock. He was confused. Hell, I was confused. I wasn't really sure of what I was doing; or where my confidence was coming from.

_You can do this Zoeybird. Believe in yourself._

Ah, that explained everything. Nyx! It was so obvious now.

I saw Neferet put a fake smile on; as she turned into caring high priestess.

"Zoeybird; what is it. What can I do for you?"

Just the right amount of concern in her voice. Hell she was good. She's fake; she's another Linda. It hurt how much she was betraying me. But I made myself look worried; and let her see how tired and scared I really was. And I started to speak.

"Its Heath. The imprint; its broken. He's upset and is threatening me. He said that I had to meet him. Otherwise he'd hurt me. He also wants to meet – well he wants to meet Loren."

I looked at him as I spoke the last part of the sentence.

"Neferet; what am I supposed to do"

Loren walked over to me and placed his arms carefully around me. He was getting it at last. I could tell that he was still confused.

"Don't worry about a thing"

I felt his breath on my ear. It felt amazing. I could do this; I know I could.

"Please Neferet; I need to get outta here. I need to see Heath"

She laughed lightly

"Do you really think the human boy could hurt you Zoeybird? Even if you hadn't imprinted with a vampyre. The House of Night will protect you; any vampyre would."

I nodded in response.

"Heath is persistent; as you know. He's also not very clued up on vampyre. Please Neferet; let me try. Too many humans have hurt me. I need him to understand how much I hate his kind."

_Help me; please Nyx _

Neferet's face went from being shocked to delighted. I knew that I had nearly won her over. I thought I would add this in for effect

"I also think I know who killed Prof. Nolan. Well it's a theory anyway."

She bade me to sit down at her table.

"What do you know Zoey? Tell me before anybody else gets hurt"

I sat down and began to tell her about my birthday. What the step-loser had said; and about the card. How what had happened to Prof. Nolan was exactly the same as the picture on the card.

"Where is the card now Zoey? Tell me and I'll send somebody to get it."

Her voice was more forceful than before; I knew she needed a reason to start the war on humans.

"In my bin. I threw it out after I got it."

She rang a bell; short afterwards someone came in. She gave her orders and the vampyre then left the room. I checked my watch. Meaning for her to notice the gesture; which she did.

"I'm sorry Zoey. But its to dangerous for anybody to leave campus at the moment. You know that"

"We can use the fledgling make-up. It wouldn't bother you would it Loren. And then I can take you to where Linda and John live."

I was getting desperate now. I needed to get outta here; for Heath. And hopefully Aphrodite could seek out at the same time. Or Stevie-Rae could come up to the school; with Neferet gone it should be safe.

"Well we have to wait first. I need that card. It could help me a lot. Thank you Zoey; this is a big help to me. And yes I would like to meet your parents again."

Yes. I knew I could do this.

"Okay; can I text Heath to tell him we're going to be late."

Even though I still had an hour to get to star bucks. She nodded.

**To Aphrodite:**

**Me, Loren and Neferet are leaving the school. Text Stevie-Rae and get her up here. She needs more blood. And she needs it soon. It should be safe without Neferet here. And because she's not actually a vampyre or human she won't set of the alarm. HURRY though. Z **

I waited to see if I would get a text back. When I did it was a simple

**From Aphrodite:**

**Okay.**

Typical.

"He's given us another hour. He wants to meet at star bucks. Neferet I don't think you should be at the table with us. Or he'll think what I'm saying is what you've told me to say."

At that moment the vampyre sent to my room came back. He handed her the card and left us.

"Yes. You're right."

She looked at the card.

"And I defiantly think that someone from the People of the Faith are involved in this; it was obvious from the start Zoey. Do you think that your step-father could have anything do to with this though?"

I wasn't sure how to reply; did I really want to hurt Mom. After everything she had done to me. I still wasn't sure.

"I hope not. For Moms sake. After everything she's done I still don't want to hurt her. Or my brother and sister."

"Let's go then."

Again I walked this corridor; this time without any whispers. Through the school corridors and into the garage.

"Maybe we should use mine."

I said as both Loren and Neferet walked towards one of the school cars.

"Any of the others would draw attention to who we are."

So they both walked towards my cute bug. Loren looked at it.

"I am so buying you a new car. Even if it's a new Beatle; I am not having you drive around in this. Love."

Well that annoyed me. I loved my bug.

"Its vintage. Not old. Jeesh Loren"

We put on the concealer and got into my car. That no matter what Loren said would attract less attention that any of the other cars. Then we drove outta the gates.

"Where to first?"

Neferet said. I knew where she wanted to go. But I knew star bucks would be best. It was closer.

"Star bucks"

Loren and I said at the exact same time. Yeshh; we had to stop doing that.

"Its closer; and properly the easiest of tonight's events."

I carried on. Wanting to get this over with.

There he was; sitting on the same table I had been on last time I came here.

"Time for us to go I think. Neferet; where are you going to be."

I asked.

"I'll be right here in the car if you need me. Be careful."

She kissed the top of my head.

"Zoeybird"

**From Aphrodite:**

**She's here…**


	5. So You're The One

So you're the one who stole my girlfriend

There he was; just sitting there. He hadn't noticed us yet. He would soon though; when we got close enough. He was upset; no he was angry. I had cheated on him. Well thats the way he saw it anyway. Sigh. I should of left him alone; ignored our imprint. But I didn't and now I had to sort this out. Soon

The he looked up.

"So you're the one who my girlfriend"

He said. I couldn't smell any alcohol; so why wasn't he shouting. I looked at Loren.

"Thats right Zoey. Look at him. You know I'm right"

"No you are not"

Loren's voice was the same as it had been with Erik. Only more impatient.

"Zoey couldn't of been with you. It being against the school rules and everything. And I know what she feels; what she is thinking. You didn't treat her right when you had a chance. And then you practically harassed her into seeing you"

He was still standing up; and he was pissed. I knew vampyre's weren't keen on humans but this scared me. The moment I thought this he sat down and rapped his arms around me.

"Sorry babe"

Sometimes imprinting can be cool; well mine and Loren's was anyway.

"You put your arms around her like she belongs to you; she hates that."

Okay that was true. Well before anyway. But there's something about the way Loren does it that makes me feel good. And he isn't ridiculously over-protective

"I do belong to Loren though. As he belongs to me. Heath Loren and I are good for each other. He can protect me in a way that you never will be able to. Our imprint is right for me; something that vampyre's will get used to after awhile."

I cared about Heath; I did. And I was hurting him. I hated it. Just like I hated hurting Erik.

"We were good for each other once Heath. Before you started drinking and cheating on me. But you did. And then I was marked. I knew that being with you was wrong. And now I've proved it.

I didn't know what else to say. Jeesh I needed Aphrodite right now.

"You cannot understand what danger Zoey and I at this moment in time. The fact that Zoey fought to come and see you is a sign off how much she cares for you. How would you have felt if the next had been Zoey"

I knew he wanted to shock him. He was trying to hurt Heath aswell. I realised that might be the only way now.

"I Love Zoey; I understand her and I always will do"

He looked at me; in a way I've never been looked at before. The way his eyes sparkled amazed me. The smile on his lips made me want to melt. How did I deserve a man like him?

"Zoey please. We can be together; we are good for each other"

He was begging. Great.

"You need to forget me Heath. You need to walk from this table and never look back. Don't you understand!"

Time to be harsh.

"To many humans have hurt me. Linda; John; Kayla and You. Heath you are going to get me killed. We are over this time. I'm in love with Loren"

"And I her"

My partner finished. I felt his growing anger at Heath. I also felt his amusement at Heaths begging.

I reached over to Loren and kissed him with everything I had. Heath had to see us together so completely. Or I had to phone Neferet.

"Please Zoey"

"No. Loren call Neferet I think we need her"

Instead of calling her; he sent her a text. How fast can he type.

"Why did you bring her; why is she here?"

Heath demanded

"Because we have business in Broken Arrow; and because vamps are being killed. Stupid."

Cringe. I hated talking to him like this; but he had to become a vampyre hater. Then he wouldn't come near us.

"Zoeybird. Is he not taking the new very well?"

Obviously she was delighted. She wanted me to hate humans; to hurt them. Turning to Neferet with a human problem was always going to end up like this.

"Pathetic human. You know Zoey and I have had many conversations about you; and in every one of those conversations she admitted you were a problem. She wanted to end things with you way before her and Loren imprinted."

She laughed

"There is no room for you in her new life. Loren is perfect for her. Anybody who really knows Zoey would know that she deserves the best."

Nothing she had actually just said was a lie. I had wanted to end things with me and Heath. I nearly asked her to destroy the imprint with him.

"Forget Zoey; before you get her hurt."

"Why is he so special Zoey? What is it I haven't got?"

He was pointing at Loren

"I love him. Okay. And I want to be with him."

And I walked away from the table; not caring that the next stop would be even worse than this.


	6. Hello Mom

**Hello Mom**

We reached the house. My old so called home. I could see my sister in the window of the family room. She was on the phone. As usual. I wonder who he was this week

John's car was in the driveway. Sitting in the exact spot my car used to live in. Everything looked so normal; the same as it had been before I had left. Except for I knew one smile in that house wasn't fake.

I got out of the car and walked up our steep drive – Loren was at my side and Neferet was leading. Doing what she does best. Plotting.

When she reached the door she turned to me. Concern filling her face; did I believe that she was concerned. Yes; I knew she was. She knew of the hate I had for John and how much Mom had hurt me.

The same way I knew how much she hated her Dad.

"Zoey. This will be hard for you. I know. But I need you to be strong. Your Parents need to be shown our distaste for humans tonight. This isn't something that we can ease out of them with smiles"

I nodded my response and looked at Loren. Who in return nodded and smiled. I took his hand and knocked on the door. We waited as we heard my sister shout for someone to open the door. We waited as my brother refused; in a language not completely audible. And we waited as we heard footsteps approaching the door.

The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Hello Mom"

I said as I took in her shocked expression.

"Aren't you going to let us in?"

She stood in silence for a couple of dragged out minutes. My sister wandered out of the front room to complain and then stopped dead as she saw me. It was the first time she had seen me since I had been marked.

"What are you doing here?"

Mom finally managed to ask

"What have you done now Zoey?"

Neferet laughed

"It is not what Zoey has done we are here to discuss. Not that she has done anything; other than make her concerns clear to her lover – Loren."

She looked pointedly at Loren; who bowed his head.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to speak to John Heffer please."

Her words were polite but the way she said them was with the power of a high priestess. And what a high priestess wants; she gets.

My mum and sister were both looking at Loren still.

"Zoey is with him?"

My sister's voice was full of jealousy. And I laughed. I looked at her and was about to speak when my mother said

"That's illegal you know. Letting her be with a teacher."

I turned my eyes back to Mom; feeling the power of the imprint again.

"You think that we are bothered by _human_ laws."

I laughed again even harder than before; this time both Loren and Neferet joined in.

"And as Neferet said; we are not here to discuss me. Now where is John?"

Neferet looked shocked at the power in my voice. But she let me carry on. She knew that something had upset me; just as I knew I would be questioned about it later.

"He's out with some of the other Elders."

Mom lied.

"Why don't you tell the truth for once Mom? Its pathetic the way you lie for him. Even after he has murdered somebody."

"How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are young lady?"

This time I didn't hold back any of the power I felt. I let the elements run though me as I spoke.

"I think I am the most powerful of all vampyre's. I think I'm going to become the most powerful high priestess once I've made it though the change. Actually I don't think all of that I know it."

It was my sister who replied this time; thinking she knew everything.

"What ever Zoey."

I focused myself. And drew on the power of the elements; she went flying down the hallway faster that I could run. Which was fast.

"How about you tell us where John is Mom."

And then Neferet hissed.

"Trying to run away is he?"

I could believe my ears. He was trying to run away from Vampyres.

"Okay I knew John was an idiot but attempting to run away from us; that's just retarded."

I turned away and walked down the driveway; I was nearly at the car before I heard Mom say

"I didn't know Zoey. I really didn't know."

I Turned to her and saw tears in her eyes. I saw my Mama; for the first time in 3 years. I saw her.

"Its to late for John now Mom. But you can leave; go to Grandma's tell her all thats happened. Tell her what you know. And she will tell us. Its your choice. John has already made his though."

I looked towards Neferet; I knew she didn't want that to happen. But she also knew that we could use her for information. She nodded.

"Neferet call the warriors; they'll find John and all the other Elders. Then they'll learn what happens when they mess with vamps; the hard way."

"You're right Zoeybird. You're right."

Her reply was.

"You've shown the wisdom of a high priestess tonight. Actually you've shown the wisdom of the high priestess you will become tonight. I'm very proud."

I had the strangest feeling she meant what she was saying; again. I needed to talk to Aphrodite. Well I did anyways; this was easily brought up in conversation. But at the moment all I wanted to do was sleep. Something that Loren noted.

"May I take Zoey back? She's tired Neferet."

"Yes; you probably should. Tell some of the staff to take he stuff to your room. Its better if she stayed with you from now on – Loren."

He nodded at her orders and we got in the car and started driving back home.

We had just enter Tulsa again when we saw her. Loren brought the car to a halt and I shouted her.

She ran over to us and stopped a little away from the car.

"I got the stuff."

She said quietly.

"Please hurry though Z. I don't know how long I can cope for."

And she ran off; but not in the direction of Aphrodite's house. Which meant she had been warned. God Aphrodite was good.


	7. Err Zoey

**Err; Zoey.**

Ah, hell. I thought as we walked towards the dorms. Explaining to the gang about me moving out was going to be hard. And explaining about why I didn't tell them about Loren was going to be even worse.

I stopped. Loren stopped to.

"My Love?"

His voice – his amazing voice – sounded concerned as he asked why I had paused. At first I was confused. Why hadn't he jus sensed what I had been feeling?

"I'm scared"

I replied.

"What am I supposed to say to them? How do I explain what is happening?"

He smiled and pulled me closer. So that only I could here his whisper.

"Let me; I can handle this. Just like you handled Heath."

I felt instantly better. I knew the plan. Go to my room get my stuff and go. Yes, in theory that sounded easier. But I knew it wasn't going to be. How could it. Loren is a professor. And we shouldn't be together.

Loren's hand reached out to mine and he started to walk forward pulling me with him. Instead of fighting it like I wanted to; I let him pull me into the dorm and up the stairs. Ignoring the eyes that were following us. When we reached my door he stopped.

"After you – my love"

I opened the door and walked in. Everything looked the same as always. It scared me to think that I wouldn't be sleeping in that bed anymore. What scared me more was how right it all felt. How my heart seemed to be embracing Loren and I completely. The way it would never of done over anybody else.

"Well I won't need any of the bed stuff. Just my clothes; books; teddy and the rest; what am I supposed to do with the stuff I won't be keeping. Where is it all going to go?"

"I'll find somewhere in my loft for it to go. Don't worry. Just sort out everything you want. And I'll get some staff here to move it for you."

Okay; I can do this I thought.

I spent about half an hour going through all my stuff. Once I had decided Loren phoned for the staff.

I watched in fascination as they moved all my stuff faster that I would have though possible. Why is fascinated me I don't know. But it did.

Nearly everything had gone before the Gang came to my room. From the looks on they're faces; they hadn't been in the dorm for long. Especially when they saw Loren.

"Err Zoey.. what's going on?"

Damien looked concerned. I hated worrying the kid. I really did.

"I'm moving"

The concerned look changed to confused.

"Where to; another house of night"

Well I hadn't expected that. Why would he…

"N-"

I began but Loren cut me of.

"No, Zoey is moving in with me. In the poet's loft."

He ignored the looks of complete confusion and carried on

"We've imprinted. A proper imprint; not like the one Zoey had with Heath. Me; Zoey and Neferet decided that it was better if she stayed with me in my loft from now on. Especially after all the emotional stress she's been in lately. I don't expect you to understand what's going on with Zoey and I; but I do ask you to understand that Zoey has just had a very difficult and painful meeting with her mother and is very shaken at the moment"

After his little speech he led me to my bed and sat me down close to him.

"You've imprinted"

"You've seen your Mom"

"You're moving out of the dorm."

The one person that didn't look surprised was Aphrodite. But she wouldn't be. She'd seen me and Loren before.

"Neferet is after John"

Is all Aphrodite said; however it managed to shut up the whole room.

I nodded.

"Professor Nolan was his fault. The elders decided that it was time for Vampyres to be exterminated. I thought that it could have been him; but didn't want to say anything incase I got Mom or the others into trouble. But I changed my mind and told Neferet. I thought it would be for the best"

My head was spinning I was exhausted.

"That's where I've been. Oh and too see Heath. You know to explain about Loren and I."

That wasn't something I wanted to go into details about.

"Does Erik know?"

Asked Erin

"Yeah that would be majorly harsh if he didn't"

Again I just nodded.

"Erik unfortunately walked in on me and Zoey just after we had imprinted. And then again after we sorted a slight argument we were having.

"When did this all happen; why didn't you tell us Zoey."

I felt bad; but this was going to be easy to explain.

"I couldn't tell you because Neferet would have found out. Now that she knows I can tell you. But sometimes I have to keep secrets from you guys to keep Neferet out. Sometimes its just easier that she doesn't know what's in my head."

I hoped that they would get the message I had added in there.

"Loren and I aren't exactly a legal relationship it was easier. I'm sorry."

Damien looked up and nodded.

"I understand, I think. But why would it be better if she didn't know something's?"

"Because it would put me in a lot of danger. I cannot go into details. But I need you to trust me. I don't want to hide things from you. and hopefully I won't have to for much longer."

"We want"

Shaunee started

"Details. And lots of them."

Erin finished. And they both winked at the same time.

"I now ask that you allow me to take Zoey to bed. She can give you anything you want tomorrow. But she needs her beauty sleep."

He smiled at the twins.

Everybody said they're goodbyes and left us.

"Come on – my beauty. Lets get you to bed."

He lifted me off the ground.

"Will you do something for me?"

"What would that be – my high priestess?"

"Recite she walks in beauty"

And he laughed. Looked down at me and began to recite the poem that I felt so connected to all of a sudden.


	8. She'll come wont she

She'll come wont she.

"I wish I knew what Neferet was thinking. It would make what happens next so much easier. But I don't and I know I'm going to face her. Soon."

I whispered to Loren. He had been wondering what was upsetting me. I could tell that much. I was scared of giving myself to the imprint – not Loren; just the imprint. Though I knew Loren being close to me would get him in trouble. And that I didn't want.

"Sleep my beauty. Think of this tomorrow. Right now all you need is to rest. I feel your exhaustion."

He was stroking my head

"You've had a long day Zoey. Go to sleep."

He pulled me into his arms; I curled up into his smell. I knew that this was where I was supposed to be. With him – not anybody else

"Yes love; that is right. We belong together."

I felt him start to drift of. And I gave into the feeling that was tempting me into sleep. He was right; we belong together no matter what.

For the first time in a while I slept without dreaming. I woke up feeling like everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't remember why.

"Hello"

I was in an unfamiliar room; it made me nervous. Then Loren walked into the room.

"Ah, you've awoken. Perfect. Breakfast is ready."

I laughed at myself. How could I forget that I was with Loren Blake? Then what happened last night came to me. Mom!

"Thanks. Erm; has Neferet heard from Mom?"

I asked – I wasn't sure he would know though.

"I don't know; but I suppose we could go ask her later though. You wanted to talk last night. About what we're going to do."

I understood.

"Not now Mom and Grandma are more important. And getting John for Nolan is too. I want to help _her_ with this. It's important to me"

"Okay then; eat up and we'll go see Neferet"

I nodded and began to eat my pancakes; Goddess they were good. I had forgotten about his ability to cook. I wouldn't get sick of this.

Loren laughed as he sensed my mind babbling.

And then it came to me. We would have to go and see Neferet because she was coming for us. I hurried up eating and when I was finished I ran into _our_ bedroom.

Loren followed me. And as I dressed I felt his confusion disappear. He could hear her. He left the room doing up his top so that he could open the door.

"Neferet"

I heard his voice; a warning. No he knew I knew she was coming. He was acting I was sure of it. He knew that everything around her had to be kept normal. For the moment.

"Loren; I was just looking for Zoey"

I appeared in the door.

"Ah, there she is. Are you okay? You had a long night last night."

I shrugged.

"I had Loren looking after me; he made sure I was okay."

"More than okay; actually."

Neferet didn't look shocked at his hint. Just a little amused. This actually didn't worry me at all. I felt calm; even if I was in the same room as my enemy. I smiled at Neferet.

"He's joking. I went straight to sleep"

She paused before responding.

"Zoeybird; you're relationship with Loren isn't of my concern anymore. I know that you two love each other enough to want to be together. I – however – am concerned about how you feel after seeing your Mom."

"I'm okay Neferet; honestly I am. I'm more concerned about getting John. Has she contacted the school"

and Heath, I added mentally.

"Yes; Zoey she came back with me; we spoke about what happened the night of Nolan's death and she gave me a contact number. Then she used the school phone to call your Grandma. They're fine. I promise"

I nodded. Got out my phone and checked. I had 10 messages 9 of them being from Heath.

"Loren; I think I need to change my number."

And I passed him the phone. He laughed.

"That boy never gives up does he?"

Neferet joined in the laughter; took the phone of Loren and smiled at me.

"I'll get you a new phone my love"

Loren said. His laughter had affected me inside. I felt it and I could help but join in; I wanted to join in though.

"So Zoey; what shall we do today – other than get you a new phone."

Ah; I had forgotten it was a Saturday; and I suddenly wanted to go out on a picnic.

"Let's go out. To Tulsa park and take some food. How about you join us Neferet; we can talk about what we plan to do with John and his disciples"

After much persuasion she agreed to join us.


	9. Confirmation

Seen Her Squirm

"Baby Neferet's has cancelled on us."

Loren called from the kitchen. I wasn't surprised. It was obvious that she was going to from the look on her face. Though the fact that she wouldn't be coming had basically destroyed my plans to watch her squirm through the whole afternoon.

"What a surprise! I didn't expect her to come anyhow"

I replied as I walked through his loft. I heard his laugh, it was amazing.

"I don't see the point in going now you know, and we have to face everyone soon enough. So why not get it over with."

I wish I could be normal. Then maybe walking down the corridor with this man would be a little easier. Though it probably wouldn't be, he is a teacher and I am – sadly – a student. His laughter died and he looked into my eyes.

"We still haven't sorted out what we're going to do about Neferet. I think we should have a plan before we let everyone know we're together."

My nod was stiff. I had no idea.

"We can't do anything yet. We just need to try and act like an ordinary couple. She's going to be watching us, watching the way we are Loren. She knows I know what she's like, and that you do to! We have too be careful."

Sigh. This really was going to be difficult.

"Please Loren; I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I've only just got you, I need you."

I found his hand, trying to find a way to show him how much I loved him. Worry filled my body, his worry. His eye's also projected that worry and its intensity. But he nodded.

"Well what are we going to do today then?"

He asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"We're going to go have lunch with my friends. Then we'll figure something out. Personally I'm not looking forward to all of the questions they have for me."

The look on his face was priceless. But his response was perfect.

"I told you I would deal with all of that. I'll just tell them all that I am crazy about you. It really is that easy, love!"

We walked out of his loft and through the rest off the school, followed by whispers and looks, of course. But we were together and that was all I could really think about. I was walking with Loren. A man most women dreamed about.

I was worried about the gang. I knew that I had worried them sick when we saw them. I also knew that they would want to know about Mom and everything that happened. I didn't know how much I should tell them.

"I'll be leading the conversation, so don't worry about it. I'll sort this. You need to get some energy."

Ha. He could talk; he was more worried than I was. Of course, Neferet was a good reason to be worried, but still.

"Well there's the door, you sure you want to do this, love?"

Like I could get out of it, I walked forward pulling him with me. He laughed and whispered

"That's my girl!"

His girl, I liked the sound of that. He held open the door for me and we walked in. Obviously the whole room went quiet. But I was too happy to let it bother me. We got our food and walked over to the booth my friends we're sitting in.

"Hey Z!"

They all said as I sat down. Shaunee and Erin looked happy with our company. The both of them winked at me.

"Good night Prof. Blake?"

Damien asked, I saw the twins straighten up, they sensed gossip.

"Well Zoey and myself had a quiet night actually. Our day had been pretty busy, so we just watched a film. Zoey's choice, of course"

He smiled at me.

"We had to go and see Mom and Heath. They were both pretty horrible meetings."

I added on to the end. I really wasn't expecting Jack's question.

"What about Erik?"

I looked at Loren; I had no idea what to say. I hoped that he would be able to help me with this. He did say that he would handle it after all.

"Erik Night has nothing to do with my Zoey anymore. He wasn't right for Zoey, and after Zoey and I had imprinted, we both thought it would be best if she finished their relationship."

"But why would Zoey be drinking your blood if she was with Erik and Heath?"

Another question from Jack, I saw Damien trying to quieten him down.

"To be perfectly honest I don't think that I will answer that question. All you need to know is that Zoey is with the best person she could be. Erik is going to be off working on his acting career, and Zoey is going to be here. Facing what is going to come."

I was shocked. I didn't think he would mention anything about Neferet. Then he carried on.

"It appears that Zoey's step-dad was involved in the murder on Prof. Nolan. Her family are in need of her protection. I can help Zoey deal with that stress. But I can't do it alone. You need to decide if you are on her side now! Before things become messy."

My friends looked shocked. And upset.

"I just don't think that treating Erik bad is a good thing."

Said Jack.

"But Loren's trying to tell you. Erik has his life to lead now. I can't be held back. A lot of bad stuff is going to happen soon enough. And I need you around me. All of you."

I looked over to where Aphrodite was.

"Including her"

And jerked my head to point out who I meant.

This annoyed the twins, I could tell by there faces.

"What can that hag.."

"From hell do for you"

They said.

"She is apart of this. You know that. No matter what and right now I may need to keep things from you, that I can tell her, but that isn't because I want to. It's because you can be read, by Vampyres. Whereas I and Aphrodite can't, though Loren can read me."

I looked at them all. I could see what I was saying sinking in.

"Why would you need to keep secrets from the Vamps though?"

Jack, again.

"Because like I said a lot of bad stuff is going to happen around here. And it's not all Vampyre's. Just some. I really wish I didn't have to speak in riddles. But for now, your safety comes first. If people find out how much I know, we're all in trouble."

I dreaded to think how much _she_ already knew from Loren.

"I'm sorry."

His whisper was full of guilt. I wasn't bothered though. She'd of found out anyway.

**Zoey:**

**Aphrodite.. come over. We need to talk!**

I saw her receive the text. She nodded and started to come over to us. I knew she was nervous. Even if she didn't want us to see it.

"Herd of Nerd, well how much have you told them."

I secretly found her nickname amusing, or was that Loren. I looked up to see a guilty smile playing on his perfect lips. Yes, it was Loren.

"As much as I could, as much as they needed to know. Enough that they would know to keep there guard up, but that wouldn't get them hurt."

Aphrodite nodded carefully, trying to decide what to do or say, I guess. I moved over a little so she could sit next to me. To make her feel welcome.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. Of course I was sure. They were my friends, the closest thing I had to family – other than Grandma. I had to make sure they were safe.

"And _him_"

I started to speak. But Loren interrupted me

"I know everything. I am a vampyre and I am imprinted with Zoey. So I know everything. And before you ask, yes I can shield my mind from the rest of them. I will do, for her."

The protective look in his eyes made the world seem easy again. As he made a silent promise to me, I knew that for now everything could be fine.

"So _she _gets to know"

Erin said, shortly followed by Shaunee with

"Why is that again?"

I wished that they could all get on. I sent a prayer to Nyx, asking for exactly that.

"Because I can't be read by the Vampyre's. As Zoey has already said. It's a unique talent of mine, I don't think a vampyre has ever really been able to get inside my head. Not really anyways."

That reminded me of Neferet and how she never really seemed to get anything out of me anymore. I had a theory. Maybe Nyx was protecting our heads from her. To help us sort everything out all over again.

"Look I need to know now. Are you with me on this? And do you understand? Because I promise you that this is for _you_. But I need your help."

I looked at them all in the eye... my power filling my body. I wouldn't briefly whether he would feel what was happening to me. Whether he knew what I was becoming everyday.

My friends small nods confirmed that they would be apart of this journey with me. Though I already knew that I wouldn't need to ask Aphrodite, she was the only person that spoke the confirmation.

"Now for the gossip"

Said the twins at the same time.


	10. Authors note :D

Hey guys.

I know I haven't updated in ages, and I am really, really, really sorry. I've been exceptionally busy. I am in the process of updating the Zoey and Loren story! So, you'll know when that comes out I'm sure!

I could do with a little advice though, I'm thinking about them having a bit of a movie day, and maybe, just maybe Zoey will start to reveal some of her plans to her friends. So first of all can I have some movie suggestions, and I'd also love it if you got involved in the chapter after that!

Until then, remind yourself of the story or check it out if you haven't already..

Please let me know if you have any idea's, message me..

or tweet me; http:/twitter.com/ellielouuuu

or check my tumblr out; http:/rustysmilesandoiledfrowns.tumblr.com/

Thanks for reading so far :'D

Lots of love

Ellie :') x


	11. New Darkness

My mother was standing at the door. I had no idea what to do. I missed the person she used to be, but I knew that she'd never come back. John had been the 'love of her life' and I'd destroyed that. I could see it in her eyes. She would never forgive me.

With my heart pounding it was impossible to hear my own thoughts, the pain of the last 3 years was all that was on my mind, but I knew that if I lingered on that. If I turned it into hate then I'd become Neferet, which I wasn't going to allow.

'Mom, I'm sorry. I really am, but he killed someone; someone a lot of people cared about. How is that right?' I urged her to see the truth in my words, the truth in my face. Something she chose to ignore.

'He was my husband, your family. You don't betray your family, ever.' Her voice was filled with hatred and her eyes with anger.

The fact that he could still make my Mom hate me, after everything, disgusted me. John was vile, he was repulsive and a home-wrecker. Yet she still couldn't see it. She was so tragically blinded by her love for him that she couldn't see that her own child needed her. I honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I missed her so much.

'Please Mama, I miss you, I need you. Don't do this!' I pleaded with her.

She closed her eyes, almost as if she was struggling with herself. I knew that somewhere inside her a small part was yearning to be my mother again. But Linda Heffer was refusing to give in. She didn't reply to me. She just walked away.

I turned to Grandma Redbird, not really seeing anything because my eyes were filled with tears. My heart was broken, I searched for comfort in Grandma's arms; and found it. She held me until I stopped crying, saying nothing. She too was shocked by my Mother's sudden change of heart.

The last time I'd seen Mom she'd appeared to be different. I thought things were getting back to normal. Apparently not though. She didn't care about me, I was just a source of trouble.

'I'm sorry.' My Grandma whispered

Clearly she knew where my thoughts were. As always. I was glad I had her, I was glad I could rely on her.

'It's not your fault Grandma, I thought I could get her to change. I wanted her to come back. I don't get it. I really don't'

As I spoke my eyes scanned the room, my wonderful man was looking at me. He was giving me the space I needed, he was giving me time. As he noticed my gaze he smiled and nodded. His concern was minimal; he knew I was being cared for.

'Loren.' I spoke his name softly, I was about to ask him to get me food when he replied

'You're hungry? Don't worry, I'll get you something'

I smiled and thanked him. Then I turned my attention back to Grandma. I could see in her eyes she disapproved, but she also wanted me to be happy.

'Are you sure about him _Zoeybird_?' She asked

'Absolutely Grandma, I know how much I love him and how much he loves me. It's enough.' I knew she'd understand, even if she didn't like it.

'Then I will try to accept it. It will be hard, but if he's want you want, then you have my blessing'

I smiled, I loved my Grandma.

Loren entered the room he gave me my food and bowed in front of my Grandma. She nodded respectfully and said:

'You and my Granddaughter have my blessing, but understand that I expect you to look after her.'

'Of course, forever and always' he responded.

I could see that despite her concern for our relationship she liked Loren.

The conversation then moved on to my friends and how they were, we decided to go and see them before setting up a room for her. As we walked I could see that she was still impressed by the beauty of the place, but I could also tell she sensed the same darkness I could. So I was glad when we reached the dorm.

We entered the room to the usual stares, and hurried bows. I smiled. My friends were by the television. They nodded when they saw us and we started to walk over.

'Grandma' the cries came, clearly they hadn't seen her beforehand. They all stood up and Aphrodite walked over.

'Maybe we should talk somewhere more private.' She suggested.

I looked around and saw that the majority of the room was watching us. I nodded and followed her up the stairs. Though everybody else didn't like this, they agreed to follow us anyway.

When we arrived at her door, she turned to me and asked

'Can you feel the darkness out there?'

My response was a nod. It had creeped me out, a lot in fact. Especially as it appeared to be different than before, there appeared to be more. I wondered if my life would ever get any easier. Though I was aware that the answer was probably no.

Upon entering her room I turned to the others and began to wonder whether they noticed anything. I didn't know if I could ask. I didn't want them to get hurt, not because of my issues. I hated keeping things from them, it was wrong. So I decided to ask them if they'd noticed anything strange around the dorms.

'Erm guys, have you noticed anything strange around the dorms in the past couple of days'

Aphrodite's eyes flashed at me in warning, which I ignored, I needed to know. I wanted them to know all I knew. But I also had to figure everything out first.

Shaunee nodded and replied

'It seems darker than usual, like there is something blocking the moon.'

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

'Ok, I need to figure some things out and then I promise you I will let you know what's happening. I swear.'


	12. Neferef's Plot

Neferet's Plot

**Neferet's POV.**

'This could not be any worse. Not only have all my plans fallen apart, but I've lost one of the few ways I could hurt Zoey. _Loren will pay for this._'

Pacing around the room I tried to recollect my thoughts, there had to be a way I could make all of this work to my advantage.

'Zoey's Mom could be away. She's angry, very angry. But she's also human and thus no use to me. Not unless I can use Zoey's weakness for her as a way of breaking Zoey. And John Heffer is definitely useful. Pinning Nolan's death on him was far too easy. Everyone thinks he's the evil one now.'

Trying to reason with the Darkness was harder than originally thought. It seemed to be apeased though. In truth, I was lost. I was groping in the dark.

'The only thing I cannot get at now is Zoey's friends. It appears that she's told them just enough to retain their faith in her. Are we still watching them?'

The room changed and a bull appeared.

'I have my eye on them all, though they're already noticing the change in the air. Soon they will know too much; soon our presence will become too noticable. _We must act soon_.'

The bull growled. Patience never was the virtue of evil.

However I smiled and nodded. There was truth in what he was saying. But until I knew just how to destroy all that Zoey held dear; I could not act. She would not be persuaded whilst she was surrounded by good.

'The answer to persuading Zoey to our ways, is almost certainly the death of her Grandmother, and the pain of Loren. But if we act on these too soon, she will turn further from us. She will seek the advice of Nyx. And the one thing we need her to believe is that Nyx has turned from her.'

I spoke without considering the Darkness. To speak out loud was the only way I could form my plan. However, Darkness responded.

'There is away. There is a form. There is a fallen angel.'

_Of course, __**Kalona.**_

'Do you trust that he would be able to do the job effectively. Can we control him?'

I asked. I had to be the one in control of this all. Zoey and every other pawn in my plan had to be under my control. I would be the leader of the new order.

* * *

**Zoey's POV.**

Even though I was sat with my friends, my Grandma, and Loren; I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach. I knew Nyx was trying to tell me something. I just didn't know what. But what was clear was that tonight things would change massively.

'Guy's, how much is the darkness surrounding the House of Night worrying you? Are you getting any alarm bells from it?'

I knew that Aphrodite would be, she knew as well as I did that something was off. But the look on my friends faces told me that _everything_ wasn't right.


End file.
